


Legend of Zelda at High School(Mostly just an excuse for me to write Girahim being extra)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Funny, Gen, High School AU, Mostly I just wanted to write Girahim, Random - Freeform, all are human, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: So, I was talking with my sibling and I realized I have never seen a Legend of Zelda high school AU. And I really wanted to write Girahim. Thus, this was made. Girahim is too extra for this world. Enjoy.
Relationships: Girahim & Fi, Girahim/Fi, The Champions - Relationship, Urbosa & Zelda, Zelda & Link
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction to the characters

Girahim: He's . . . he's Girahim. Loud flamboyant theater nerd. He has all the social media platforms. Well liked in the school. Generally wears more formal clothes. Nice jeans and a button up shirt. Hates polo shirts. Will not hesitate to tell you if you look terrible.

Fi: Quiet, studious girl. Emotion? What is an emotion? Has blue eyes and let's Girahim dye her hair blue. Top of her class. Wears dresses and skirts.

Link: Another quiet one. Ganon despises him because everyone else likes him. Hates attention. Slightly above average inteligence.

Zelda: She is the quieter side of the theater nerd spectrum. She loves to read and keps Girahim in check. Like a sister to Link. Sorry Zelink shippers. No romance here.

Revali: His hair is the same color as his feathers in the game. Slightly spiked and keeps it slicked back. Sharp features. Grudgingly puts up with Link. Is salty cuz Link is smarter than him. He has an ongoing competition with Link to see who can get better grades. Link is the current winner. And he doesn't even know he's in a compition.

Daruk: Burly teen. Blond hair. He's a football player. You can always count on Daruk. Not afraid of anything except dogs.

Urbosa: She is like the mom of the group. Close with Zelda. In pretty much every sport. Except swimming. Somehow manages to pass all her classes with A's and B's despite being busy with sports.

Sheik: Emo band nerd. Plays Violin. Trans guy. Only barely passes his classes so he can stay in band. Will probably run away and join the mafia one day. Difficult home life. Generally crashes at one of his friends houses.

Ganon: Head of the football team. Angry. Broody. Hates Link. Popular but not as much as Link.

Groose: He doesn't appeare often. He's a basketball player. Annoying as heck.

Edit: ACK! I just realized I forgot Mipha! So here she is. I'm sorry Mipha! I love you!

Mipha: Quiet, kind girl. She often helps in the nurses station. She wears jeans and blouses usually. The ocassional skirt. She has long hair the same color as her skin in the game. Courtesy of Girahim.

That's everyone. I will have the first story up soon. Selfie King Girahim. That's all I'm saying.


	2. Draw the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groose is being Groose and trying to be better than Girahim. Girahim will not let it stand. So he calls upon squad power.

Everyone looked up from their various activities as the classroom door was thrown open. In strode Girahim, brandishing his phone wildly with a look of outrage on his face.

"The injustice! The audacity! This cannot stand!" the flamboyant teen was saying. Fi trailed behind him, a puzzled look on her pale face.

"Pipe down will ya! Some of us want peace and quiet during lunch. Not that you would understand the concept." Sheik scowled from his seat in the corner.

The boy was ignored as Girahim sat on the teacher's desk. "How dare he challenge me! I must retaliate! This is war!"

"What's wrong Girahim?" Mipha said, looking up from her homework. The girls elegant features were creased with concern.

Pleased he got the attention he was looking for, Girahim sighed melodramaticly and leaned back on his hands. Revali scowled at the feet that were propped up on his desk.

"It's terrible! Someone has challenged my position as Selfie Lord!" Girahim cried, holding out his phone.

Daruk snorted as they all leaned forward to inspect the pictures. It was Groose. There was a collective groan from the friends as the studied the picture of the orange haired jock. He was smirking at the camera, a drink in one hand and a ferris wheel in the background. It was undeniably a very tastefull selfie.

"Hylia, I hate that guy." you could always count on Sheik to sum up the entire mood.

"Right!? And I tried to put him in his place but the imbicele refuses to stay there!"

"So you need our help with something I presume?" Urbosa smirked. Though Girahim was a bit of an air head his ideas were always amusing.

"Yes! That is exactly what I need! Will you all help me?" Girahim looked at them imploringly.

"What would we be doing?" Mipha inquired.

"Yeah. I don't want to blindly agree to another one of your hair brained schemes. I was washing glitter out of my hair for weeks last time!" Revali snapped.

Girahim's distressed look lessened, "Ah yes. I have come up with the best plan ever! It will make it impossible for Groose to beat me!"

"We are goint to," insert pause here for dramatic effect, "recreate draw the squad poses."

There was a pause and then Daruk and Urbosa burst out laughing. As the pair tried to compose themselves Fi tapped Girahim's shoulder. The teen glanced at his friend, eyebrow raised.

"I have a question." the petite girl stated.

"Oh? What is it Bluebird?"

"What are 'draw the squad' poses?"

Girahim smiled and patted Fi's head. "All will make sense in time my dear."

The thin boy turned to the rest of his friends, "So?"

"Let's do it!" cheered Daruk and Urbosa. Link nodded with a small smile on his face.

Zelda grimaced, "Alright, fine."

"I'll help too." Mipha smiled.

Revali huffed, "Fine. But only because I dislike Groose even more than I dislike you."

All eyes turned to Sheik. The blondie tilted his head before sighing and nodding. "Someone has to keep you idiots in check."

And hour or two after school let out Groose's phone dinged with notifications. The five messages each said @Lord_Girahim as posted a new picture.(Forgive me. I don't understand social media. I tried my best.) As soon as he opened the pictures he knew he had lost.

The first was a picture of Zelda, Mipha, Shiek, Girahim, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali, and Fi making faces at the camra. Well, Fi was a little akward. But it made the entire thing even better.

The second had Fi holding the camera, expressionless. Girahim was doing a handstand. Urbosa stood to the left, hands clasped in praise. On the right were everyone else in varying stages of shock and awe.

The third attachment was of Daruk holding Urbosa bridal-style, both grinning. Mipha looked like she had just seen the most beautiful thing on earth and Sheik watched with a raised eyebrow.

The fourth was had Daruk holding a dramatically posed Revali over his head while Sheik watched, unamused and a little confused.

In the fifth Daruk's face took up about a quarter of the screen, wide eyed and terrified as he pointed to a big black spider that hung from the ceiling. Behind him was Sheik, jumping down, sword out, aiming for the arachnid. Girahim cowered under the table while Fi watched the proccedings unamused.

That was it. He had lost. But Groose couldn't resist one more message.

@Lord_Girahim how dare you use the squad poses! That's no fair!

A minute later came a reply. @GooseyGroose get a squad and maybe we can try this again.

Girahim, needless to say, was immensly.pleased with his victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There are more adventures to come! Including vine recreations and color obsessions! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you all for reading! You are amazing and I love you!


	3. Drag Queen Girahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of friends are hanging out backstage. It's quiet as they work. And we can't have that, now can we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has zero self-control! Yup! It's me! With yet another chapter today. -_- Enjoy the results of my lack of self-control I guess.

It was quiet backstage. Zelda, Link, and Mipha were studying together. Daruk and Urbosa were talking quietly. Fi and Revali were reading and Shiek was playing on his DS. It was peaceful. Naturally, Girahim could not let this stand!

"Sing sweet nightengale! Sing sweet nightengale!" sang the boy as he twirled into the room.

Everyone looked up at the interruption. Daruk and Urbosa snorted. Mipha hid a smile behind her hand. Link looked stunned and Revali rolled his eyes. Sheik just scoffed and went back to his game. Only Zelda gave voice to the obvious question that needed to be asked.

"Girahim! What the heck are you wearing!" she sighed.

The teen smiled and spun again, his blue ball gown billowing around him. The light caught the tiny gems on the bodice and made it sparkle. "I'm Cinderella!"

Fi, bless her sensible heart, was puzzled, "No you're not. You can't be. You are a boy."

Girahim tutted and glided over to the girl, "Oh Bluebird. I am Girahim. I can be anything. And today, I am Cinderella."

Link froze as Girahim approached him, heels clicking, "You like it, don't you Link?"

Link flinched and looked at his hands, "S-sure." 

"Wonderful! I-"

Before Girahim could make the poor boy more uncomfortable Urbosa butted in, "Hey Gira, did you put that wig on yourself?"

"One, don't call me that. And two. Yes. Yes I did." the dramatic boy preened as he patted the mass of blond hair on his head.

"It looks good, no?" another twirl.

"No." Sheik said curtly, not looking up from his game.

Girahim seemed to deflate at the word and his lips formed a pout. "You are so mean."

"You look like a drag queen." Revali snapped.

The Cinderella-wannabe's entire demeanour changed in the blink of an eye as he turned to the bird-like boy, wagging his finger.

"Yes, but I am the hottest drag queen you will ever have the privlige of seeing." Girahim smirked, enjoying the blush that colored Revali's face.

Revali scowled and pushed Girahim away but couldn't truethfully contradict him Everyone present, both male and female could admit that Girahim looked remarkably good in a dress.

Zelda sighed in exhasperation, "Girahim, quit being an insufferble flirt and go change! We need that dress for the show and can't have you ruining it."

"But-"

"Now Girahim!"

Said boy sighed melodramaticlly and started walking to the boy's dressing room. Daruk's voice made him pause.

"Don't worry little buddy! I got pictures!"

Girahim brightened considerably, "Really?! Send them to me, 'kay?"

"Will do!"

A now grinning Girahim flounced away, leaving everything quiet once again. Until Girahim gets it in his head to cause a scene. Per the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this adventure my wonderful readers! I sure had fun writing it! More chapters to come! I love you guys!


	4. The Importance of Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girahim educates Sheik about why he needs ten hours of sleep and two hours to get ready in the morning.

Sheik scowled as he helped a semi-concious Girahim up the walk to the whitette's house. Said teen was muttering incoherently under his breath as he stumbled along.

"You're suprisingly heavy. Ya' know that?" Sheik grunted as he opened the front door. "You're also lucky your parents aren't home. I don't think they would appreciate you coming home drunk. Especially on a school night."

Girahim just groaned in response, his head lolling onto the blondie's shoulder. After considerable effort, Sheik got his charge into bed. The boy was asleep as soon as his head hit the overly-luxurious pillow.

"You are dumb." Sheik sighed before heading to the guest room. Tommorow was going to be a nightmare for poor Girahim.

Sure enough, Girahim was in bad shape when he woke up. He moaned in pain as the curtians were thrown open by a certian teen.

"Why won't the light just shut up." Girahim grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head, "I will never drink again. Someone please kill me."(sorry. couldn't resist the Hetalia reference.)

"Would if I could my guy. Would if I could." Sheik sighed, "Now get up. Hungover or not, we still have school."

In a sudden motion, Girahim sat straight up in bed. He instantly regretted it when his head pounded and his vision swam. "I can't go to school Shiek." he croaked.

"You can and you will. Up. I put painkillers on your nightstand."

"No, you don't understand. I literally cannot go to school!" Girahim gestured to the clock on his bedside table, "It's 7:00! School starts in 45 minutes! That's not enough time to get ready!"

"Quit whining. You have thirty minutes"

Girahim looked scandalized. Well, as scandalized as a hungover person can look. "Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes! You really expect me to get ready in a mere thirty minutes?!"

Sheik glanced at him from where he was inspecting some animal figurines on Girahim's dresser, "Um, yeah?"

"No! I need at least an hour and a half to get ready! I have to do my hair! And do my makeup! Not to mention eat breakfast! Believe it or not, I don't just wake up looking fabulous!"

Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"And I didn't get enough sleep last night! I need a solid ten hours of sleep. And I'd be suprised if I got more than seven! I have bags under my eyes! Bags! Do you know how hard it is to cover thoses with foundation! Really! Freaking! Hard!"

"And I need to shower! And do my morning face mask! No, I refuse to go to school!" Girahim finished with a huff, laying back down.

Sheik studied the pitiful form on the bed for a moment. He sighed. "Fine. I'll make up some excuse for the teachers. But you owe me."

"M'kay." Girahim already sounded half-asleep, "Thanks. You're the best. Besides me of course."

The other boy snorted and moved to leave the room. He paused in the doorway, "Oh, and Girahim?"

"Mmm?"

"I take a max of five minutes to get ready in the morning."

Girahim opened one eye to look at Shiek, "Maybe that's why you look like a trash dump on the daily."

Shiek just laughed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I love you all and I hope I was able to make you guys laugh


	5. Colors and Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not (insert color here). It's (insert color that is nearly identical to the first one but NOT). Obviously. 
> 
> That's it. That's this chapter.

"Remind me again why we are doing this." Revali whispered to Zelda.

The girl sighed, "Fi is sick and there is no way we are letting Girahim go shopping alone. Who knows what he would do!"

"Well, we'd probably be a lot more fashionable, that's for sure." Urbosa smiled. "He'd probably buy us each a new wardrobe!"

"Yup,"Daruk chuckled, "he sure does have an eye for fashion!"

The group was sitting on a bench at a clothing store while Girahim flitted about. The teen had said he needed more shirts. But they all knew better. Girahim just loved to shop. 

"Guys! Look!" there came the clothing devil himself. He was holding a short sleeved sun dress aloft, "Look at this dress! Isn't it just darling?"

"Nice blue." commented Sheik as they all studied the dress with polite interest.

To their suprise, Girahim looked outraged as he rounded on the boy, "Blue! That is not blue! It's periwinkle!"

Sheik gave an unamused look, "Blue."

"Periwinkle."

Urbosa smirked as Girahim went into a rant about the difference between the two shades. Zelda gave her a pleading look and shook her head. Urbosa's smirk grew.

"In any case, the white leaf designs on the hem are a nice touch." Mischief dripped from the red head's words.

Girahim spun to face Urbosa, "That's not white! It's cream! any fool can see that! look!"

The garment was shoved in the tan girl's face, "Cream! Obviously!"

"Girahim, I think you need to calm down. And Urbosa, stop antagonizing him." Zelda sighed. She was ignored.

"Well, I think it's cream and Periwinkle." Mipha laid a hand on Girahim's arm.

The whitette calmed somewhat, "Thank you! See, Mipha agrees with me!"

He paused when his eyes landed on Zelda. She shifted uncomfertably as he looked back and forth between the dress and the girl. Girahim gasped and grabbed her arm. 

"Come with me!"

Zelda cried out in shock as she was dragged away, "Wha- Girahim! What are you doing!"

"We are finding this dress in your size! It would look absolutly stunning on you! The blue would bring out your eyes and the fit would emphasize your figure!"

Even Sheik smiled slightly as they watched this all unfold. There was no stopping Girahim now. They were just glad it wasn't them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was loosely based on a sub my sibling had once in school. I hope you all enjoyed! I love you guys! You are awesome!


	6. 5 Times Girahim Overreacted and 1 Time He Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, I would like to draw your attention to the relashionship tags. I swear I wasn't planning on adding GiraFi. But, you know how it goes. It worked for the plot so it's a thing now. Also, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! This one took a while. Now that that's out of the way. ON WITH THE STORY!

Overreactions:  
1\. Girahim was standing near the left wall of the room, trying to get Fi to dance with him, when it happened. The party at Daruk's was in full swing, with people everywhere. Girahim was wearing a white, mostly-buttoned dress shirt with black slacks and suspenders.

"Come on Bluebird! Just one dance?" Girahim pleaded, holding one of his friends hands in his own.

"I'm sorry Girahim. But I don't dance." Fi said.

Girahim pouted, "Please? I can show you!"

"I do not know if you can. I have, as they say, 'two left feet.' I don't dance."

Just as the lanky teen was going to continue begging, an elbow bumped the table to their right. This caused a cup of punch to tip over and spill its contents. Right onto Girahim's shirt.

The boy blinked as he tried to process what happened. He looked down at his wet shirt. The whole right side was splattered with red liquid. A loud noise of distress escaped Girahim's lips.

"My shirt!" he cried. Heads turned towards them. Girahims friends began to hurry over as the noticed.

"My beautiful shirt! It's ruined!" he dropped to his knees as he wailed.

Urbosa appeared at the scene. "What happened."

"I believe Girahim is distressed because the punch spilled on his shirt." Fi suppled. Girahim was too busy bemoaning the state of his shirt to answer. 

"My shirt! I just bought this! This was my first time wearing it!" 

"Don't worry little buddy! You can just wash it! It'll be good as new!" Daruk patted Girahim on the back.

The whitette pitched forward slightly under the force of the blow but he didn't seem to care. "No it won't! This fabric gets stained so easily! It will never be the same"

"I can take it to my house and wash it." Mipha offered, "I have some soap that gets stains out."

Girahim sniffed pitifully, staring mournfully at his shirt, and nodded. Long story short, the shirt was fine. No stain.  
____________________________________________________________________________

2.

Girahim stumbled into the living room were Fi was reading, cutching his chest, "Help … Bluebird! I … I'm dying!"

He fell to his knees in the doorway, gasping and choking. Fi turned around, alarmed, but relaxed when she got a good look at him.

"You can't be dying. You are not showing any of the medical signs of any form of death." She stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm dying!" he gasped, "The math. It's killed me!"

The willowy girl was puzzled, "Math can't kill you. It does not have the neccessary properties."

Girahim fell forward onto his stomach, "Nope. I'm dying. The math was too difficult and has killed me."

He rolled onto his back and streched his arm to the ceiling. "Goodbye cruel world! May you never forget me!"

The melodramatic boy let his arm fall and his head flopped to the side with a little 'bleh.' There was silence, then . . .

"Would you like help with your math homework?" Fi asked.

Girahim cracked one eye open, "Yes please."

_____________________________________________________________________________

3.  
A loud, terrified screech echoed through Girahim's home. Everyone looked towards the stairs. A pause. A loud sigh.

"That came from Girahim's room, didn't it." Zelda said, sounding resigned.

Everyone nodded, setting aside their textbooks.

"Well," an aggrieved Revali sighed, "Better go see what has the dingbat's panties in a bunch."

Link, Zelda, Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali headed up the stairs. They found Girahim on his dresser, eyes wide and knees pulled up to his chest. His skin was always pale but now it somehow managed to look even whiter as he stared fixedly at a corner. The bed obstructed the groups view of what was scaring Girahim.

"Gira, what's wrong?" asked Urbosa.

"A-a-a. The . . . the . . . slimy . . . jumped on me." Girahim babbled.

With an annoyed sigh Zelda moved around the bed to look for the 'slimy.' Her face lit up when she saw it and she knelt down to pick it up.

"A frog! There's a tiny frog!" she squealed.

Link tok a subtle step back. He still remembered the last time Zelda found a frog with him around. Revali scoffed and went back downstairs.

"Get it out!" Girahim shreiked, pressing closer to wall as Zelda stood. A little green frog was cupped in her.

"But Girahim, he can't hurt you. And he's adorable!"

"No it's not! It's disgusting creature and I want it out of my house!"

Zelda looked at her friends scared face and sighed, shoulders slumping. "Alright. I'll put him outside."  
_____________________________________________________________________________

4.  
Girahim tapped on the door of Fi's room, "Bluebird, can I come in? Your mom said I could come up."

There was no reply. The teen bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet and knocked again. "Bluebird? Fi? You in there?"

Still no reply. Girahim huffed, "Bluebird, I'm coming in."

He opened the door and walked in, drawing a breath to say something. The boy stopped when he saw his friend. The girl was curled up on her bed, book in hand, fast asleep. There was a small smile on Fi's lips and her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed. Girahim dropped to his knees with a gasp.

"How cruel of you my beautiful Bluebird! How could you inflict such pain upon me with your unfathomble cuteness!" he whispered, "I simply can not bear it!"

Fi stirred and Girahim froze. But she just brought her knees closer to her chest and snuggled deeper into the bpillows. Girahim squealed softly and collapsed against the bed.

"I'm dead. I have died. Too much cuteness." he whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

5\. (Sorry if this is crap. I wrote this way later than I should have last night.)  
Girahim stopped his skateboard when he heard a cry of pain from behins him. Spinning around, he gasped when he saw Fi on the ground beside her bike.

"Bluebird!" he cried, rushing to her side, "Dearest Bluebird, are you alright?"

"I believe so." Fi said, sitting up. She winced when he hands touched the ground.

Girahim grapped the bluenettes hands with another gasp of horror. The palms were covered with scratches and dirt from the fall.

"Bluebird, you are bleeding!" the teen paicked, "Oh Hylia, what do I do! I don't know what to do!"

"Girahim, I am fine. They are just scratches. I just need to wash them." Fi reassured him calmly.

The boy looked at his friend as tears tung his eyes. "But what if they get infected! You could die! Or get very sick! Or maybe they would have to cut off your hands and then what would you do?! What if the infection spread and-"

Fi huffed and kissed the tip of Firahim's nose, effectivly shutting him up. He stared at her with wide brown eyes, mouth agape, face red.

"B-Bluebird?" He stuttered.

"Girahim, I'm fine. I just ned to clean up a bit." With that, she stood and walked towards the park bathrooms.

Girahim sat stunned for a second before scrambling after Fi, "What did you-Why did you-Wait! Come back here! We need to talk about this! Why did you kiss me?!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________

When he didn't overreact:(Again, written late at night)

Girahim shifted nervously, fiddling with the hem of his dress shirt as he waited for the door to open. Not much made the boy nervous, but he was going on a date with Fi. And he. Was. Terrified.

Girahim jumped when Fi's mom answered the door. The short, blond woman smiled when she saw him "Oh, Girahim! You are here! Come right in sweetie! Fi'll be down in a second!"

Girahim walked into the living room, where he stood anxiously beside the couch. The bouquet of white lillies and sprigs of blue Larkspur was passed nervously from hand to hand as he waited. When Fi appeared, Girhim could have sworn his heart stopped.

To be fair, in his eyes Fi could be wearing rags and still look amazing. But she looked stunningin this moment. Her dress was off the shoulder and came down just below mid-thigh. The bodice was a deep purple that faded into a royal purple at the hem. It hugged her figure bfore falling loose at her hips. The dress was paired with black leggings and knee high, heeled black boots.

Mindful of the flowers, Girahim dropped to his hands and knees, "So this is how I die."

"What are you dong?" asked Fi. She stepped closer to the boy but wasn't the least bit concerned. This was just Girahim being Girahim.

"I have beem struck dead by the sheer power of your beauty." he said dramatically. "The full moon on a cloudless night doesn't even begin to compare to your radience! The sun itself hides behind the clouds for it knows it cannot compare! No words can do you justice my love!"

Fi crouched beside Girahim, unfazed by his words. "Girahim, you need to get up."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Let's go."

Fi's parents watched this all with amusment. Fi had Girahim wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed! And thank you all for reading! I love you guys! You are amazing!


	7. Difference? I see none.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali considers a peice of Ghiradelli white chocolate and Ghirahim(It has come to my attention that. I have been spelling his name wrong. I'm not going to change it all though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little drabble that was inspired by a meme i saw. Enjoy.

Revali inspected the peice of Ghiradelli white chocolate and a picture of Ghirahim he found. He looked back and forth between the two for a moment and held them up.

"Guys." 

Everyone turned to look at him.

"See these? I see no difference."

Silence as they all looked at the items. Then Girahim scoffed, "Please. I am way more attractive."

Everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It makes me so happy to know that people are reading this! I love you all! Have a wonderful day/night! Farewell till next time!


	8. "I'm Acting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates. i had zero inspiration T^T But now I do have some inspiration! So here you guys go!

"I'm excited! Are you guys excited?" Ghirahim grinned, bouncing in his seat.

There were nods and hums of agreement from the group of theaters that were gathered for dress rehersal. And Sheik. Sheik was there too. For some reason.

"You want to know what I think is stupid?" Sheik asked.

"Us? Yes. You've made that perfectly clear." Zelda replied. We must excuse her though. She had the tech-week-tireds.

Sheik waved his hand, "No. Well, I mean, yes. But no. I think the story of Cinderella is stupid. Arrogant princling, not unlike Ghirahim here, decides a random girl at the ball is pretty and wants to marry her. But he is so stupid that he doesn't get her name and when she leaves the ball abruptly he has to use a shoe, which shouldn't even have fallen off by the way because it 'fit perfectly,' to find her because he can't even recognize the face of the so-called 'love of his life.'" 

Then he finds her in less than a day in a town full of eligible girls somehow and manages to marry a nobody girl with no royal background without any parental objection. Also, happy endings are stupid. Too vauge. I prefer 'Then they all died and went to hell.' That ties it all up nicely and completly."

Sheik looked around unapologetically and then down at his DS. "Childhood ruined. You're welcome."

There was silence, then Ghirahim spoke up, "Why are you even here Sheik? You aren't in drama club."

The blondie shrugged without looking up, "I like to lurk."

Ghirahim looked ready to continue the conversation but another student came up and tapped his shoulder. Ghirahim glanced up, eyebrow raised.

"Ghirahim, the director wants to run through the scene with the shoe again."

Ghirahim smiled excitedly and bounced to his feet, "Alright! I'm coming!"

The boy sweept off to the stage with a level of dramaticness only he could acheive. A couple minutes later he was on stage, glass shoe in hand, as he monologed about how he would find the mysterious girl.

"No matter what it takes, I will find her! She is my light! My other half! The sun to my moon! My-"

With a sigh Zelda, student producer, interrupted him from her seat in the audience. "Ghirahim, stick to the script please."

The teen stopped, turned to the girl, and placed a hand on his hip. The other hamd waved in the air as he spoke, "Zelda I'm acting! My creative juices are flowing! I can't help it!"

Zelda gave him an unamused look. Ghirahim pouted and folded his arms. "You're no fun."

But he started the scene agin following the script, albiet grumbling and sighing as he got into position. After all, Zelda was a truly terrifying force of nature when she was mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say, this was based on a part in a blooper reel for The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. The "I'm acting!" part. Anyway, thanks again for reaing! A Bientot! Hopefully.


End file.
